<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Na zgliszczach tego świata by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645362">Na zgliszczach tego świata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Future AU, Future Fic, M/M, Post War, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Tomek, Wilmuga, kto nie wierzy w bratnie dusze, modern AU ale takie bardzo modern, okay. kto wierzy będzie krócej, parent!Smuga, post-apo, pre Wilmuga, soldier Michał</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Małe AU dziejące się gdzieś w przyszłości, po wielkiej wojnie, która spopieliła nasz świat.<br/>Czy można wierzyć w coś, co wydaje się być żartem?<br/>No cóż... A co jeśli jest także pomyłką do tego?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski &amp; Michał, Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski &amp; Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Na zgliszczach tego świata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bratnie dusze to <em>żart</em>.</p><p>Cholerny, gorzki żart kosmosu z ludzi, którzy nie mają na to siły ani czasu, a już najmniej ochoty.</p><p>No błagam, cholera.</p><p>Czemu niby jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła miałaby podzielić ludzi i każdego komuś przydzielić? Bez sensu.</p><p>Równie bez sensu jak to, że znasz nazwisko tego drugiego pechowca przez większość swego życia i dostajesz za przeproszeniem pierdolca, gdy słyszysz cokolwiek podobnego do tego słowa.</p><p>Jedno małe słowo.</p><p>Lub, w tym wypadku, całkiem duże słowo.</p><p>Dziewięć liter wyrytych niezmywalnym, nierozdrapywalnym znamieniem na jego przedramieniu.</p><p>Żart.</p><p>Pieprzony żart, na który Jan Smuga nie patrzył, odkąd właściwie nauczył się czytać i odkrył co znaczą te litery.</p><p>I to, że były ściemą przyszło do niego jako wniosek oczywisty w czasach, gdy większość jego rówieśników nie umiała jeszcze powiedzieć, co wierzy.</p><p>On wiedział.</p><p> </p><p>I chyba właśnie dlatego z czasem nauczył się ignorować wszystkie podobnie brzmiące nazwiska.</p><p>Był tą jedną, jedyną osobą w tłumie, która nie zdradzała się drgnięciem czy okrzykiem, gdy padało skądeś przeklęte nazwisko, wyryte na jej skórze od zawsze.</p><p> </p><p>I chyba właśnie dlatego Smuga ma wrażenie, że ktoś mu konkretnie przywalił młotkiem w czoło, gdy słyszy bardzo wyraźny, dobitnie wymawiający słowa głos, który jego zdaniem jeszcze niedawno był głosikiem.</p><p>- Tomek. Tomek Wilmowski.</p><p>To jest <em>dziecko</em>.</p><p>Stoi przed nim może czternastoletni chłopak, mocno ściskający wysłużoną torbę w jednej i jeszcze bardziej sfatygowaną kurtkę w drugiej ręce.</p><p>Dziwny facet o nieodgadnionej minie nie odpowiada bardzo długo, więc rzeczony Tomek zdobywa się na odwagę.</p><p>- Dziękuję, że mnie pan uratował.</p><p>W pierwszym odruchu Smuga uznaje, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby tego dzieciaka nie uratował i pozwolił go zatłuc tej bandzie w zaułku.</p><p>Ale potem budzi się w nim z powrotem spokojny, wyrachowany rozsądek człowieka żyjącego na krawędzi mroku zbyt długo, by teraz dać się przerazić kolejnej kosmicznej kpinie z jego życia.</p><p>- Co robisz sam po nocy w dzielnicy takiej jak ta, chłopcze? - pyta, z rozmysłem podkreślając dziecięcy wciąż wiek Tomka.</p><p>Ten chyba tylko siłą woli się nie naburmusza. Albo może po prostu nie chce denerwować jedynej osoby w promieniu kilometra, która najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru wepchnąć mu noża pod żebra.</p><p>- Ja... szukam kogoś.</p><p>- Trzeba było szukać za dnia.</p><p>- Nie mogę. Ten ktoś się ukrywa.</p><p>Smuga sam nie wie, czemu jeszcze sobie nie poszedł. Czemu stoi i pozwala światu z siebie drwić.</p><p>Ale stoi. Powoli przygląda się zmęczonym oczom dziecka, nim uznaje powoli:</p><p>- Od tego jest policja wobec tego.</p><p>- Nie mogę iść na policję.</p><p>Smuga waha się chwilę, nim rzuca znużonym tonem:</p><p>- Jest tutaj ktoś, do kogo możesz iść? Dorosły, opiekun, ktokolwiek?</p><p>- Nie.</p><p>Dokładnie tego się, cholera, spodziewał.</p><p>Parszywa wojna, większość dzieciaków takich jak ten została samopas na świecie i nawet nie ma jak ich odesłać do wszystkich diabłów.</p><p>Wzdycha ciężko w myśli.</p><p>- No to chodź, dzieciaku, powinieneś zjeść coś ciepłego.</p><p>Tomek rusza koło niego z jakąś nienaturalną ufnością i spokojem.</p><p>Kolejny dowód na pieprzony żart losu.</p><p>Dzieciak mu ufa. Dzieciak wie, że ze strony tej osoby nic mi nie grozi.</p><p>Smuga zaciska szczęki, zerkając na niego uważnie, gdy w zapadłej knajpce czy stacji benzynowej, Tomek z zapałem pałaszuje średnio zachwycającą kanapkę.</p><p>Dzieciak.</p><p>Tyle wie, tyle rozumie i to wystarczy, by się wkurzał.</p><p>By zapomniał o tym, że obiecał sobie w nic nie wierzyć.</p><p>W końcu wstrząsa głową. Porzuca durne rozmyślania z twardym, pewnym postanowieniem niewyjawienia nigdy prawdy temu chłopcu.</p><p>- Więc? Kogo tutaj szukasz?</p><p>- Mieszkałem tutaj przed wojną... - wyjaśnia cicho chłopiec - Ale to było dawno temu.</p><p>- Mhm. Szukasz rodziny?</p><p>- Mama umarła jeszcze podczas wojny. Mieszkałem u cioci. Znalazłem listy i...</p><p>- Wolniej - unosi dłoń, bo krótkie zdania są tak samo wiele wyjaśniające co gdyby Tomek opowiedział mu swą historię przy pomocy układu tanecznego.</p><p>- Szukam taty. Rozdzieliła nas wojna.</p><p>Smuga w głowie notuje, że po pierwsze dzieciak musi mieć nieco nie po kolei w głowie, skoro przybył tutaj sam tak po prostu, na spontanicznej wyjebce, a po drugie wierzy w zbyt wielki cud, by z nim poważnie rozmawiać o tym.</p><p>- Wiesz, że wojna pochłonęła wiele ofiar? - próbuje ostrożnie.</p><p>Tomek kiwa głową.</p><p>- Tak, ale mój tata żyje.</p><p>No i to jest koniec ich rozmowy o cudach.</p><p>Smuga nie ma siły.</p><p>Pół nocy nadzorował przerzut ludzi przez granicę, drugie pół zwiewał po zdemolowanym porcie przed krwiożerczym gangiem z bazuką.</p><p>A potem znalazł tego dzieciaka i siedzi sobie na stacji benzynowej niczym w tandetnej komedii przypadku.</p><p>W końcu rezygnuje z rozmyślań.</p><p>Musi wracać do schronu, o świcie miasto ożyje nieco bardziej, a to oznacza patrole na ulicach.</p><p>- Jak chcesz znaleźć ojca?</p><p>- Będę szukał aż znajdę.</p><p>Nie ma siły do niego. </p><p>- Masz dokumenty?</p><p>Tomek patrzy na niego z obawą. Odpowiedź jest jasna. Smuga ma już dość, kiwa dłonią.</p><p>- Nieważne. Załatwię ci. Chodź.</p><p>- Dokąd?</p><p>- Zabiorę cię do schronu. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie też za dnia.</p><p>- Ale... - Tomek waha się tylko chwilkę, nieśmiało pyta - Nie będę panu przeszkadzał?</p><p>- Nie po to cię ratowałem, żeby pozwolić cię teraz zamęczyć półmózgom z ochrony portu - rzuca przez ramię Smuga - O ile oczywiście nie wolisz zostać tutaj sam...? - dodaje, zawieszając głos.</p><p>Tomek do razu zrywa się na równe nogi.</p><p>- Nie! - rusza koło niego przez zakryty brezentową płachtą mały parking, odzywa się dopiero przy motocyklu - Dziękuję panu.</p><p>Smuga zerka na niego powoli.</p><p>Wzrusza ramionami i zmusza nawet twarz do uśmiechu.</p><p>- Wskakuj, dzieciaku.</p><p>- Mam na imię Tomek.</p><p>- Wiem, mówiłeś.</p><p>- A pan? - pyta całkiem naturalnie chłopak.</p><p>I przez chwilę Smuga nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. A potem zakłada kask z wmontowanym noktowizorem, w którym wygląda bardziej jak Darth Vader.</p><p>Podobnie zniekształcony ma też głos.</p><p>- Możesz mi mówić Magneto.</p><p> </p><p>Dwie przecznice dalej zatrzymuje się po to, by zabrać ze zniszczonego nalotem sklepu drugi kask.</p><p>Tomek uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, zaczyna nawet coś gadać, wyraźnie ośmielony z każdą chwilą bardziej.</p><p>Smuga nie próbuje go uciszać. Właściwie to nie pamięta, by ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział do niego aż tak wiele słów w jednym dniu.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>- I co?</p><p>Chłopiec uczy się szybko, zaczyna z uporem zarabiać na siebie. Nie chce być ciężarem. Usilnie zaznacza, że jest niemal dorosły i jako taki ma być traktowany.</p><p>A Jan Smuga równie usilnie traktuje go przez cały ten czas jak dziecko.</p><p>Zerka z wyczekiwaniem na skulonego obok niego na starej, pordzewiałej rampie chłopca, który w ciemnej kurtce wygląda niemal identycznie, co on.</p><p>Tylko kurtka jest na niego nieco za duża.</p><p>- Nie widzę nikogo...</p><p>Smuga w milczeniu sonduje wybrzeże przez lornetkę. Kiwa głową.</p><p>- Ale to nie znaczy, że nikogo tam nie ma - dodaje przezornie Tomek.</p><p>Smuga uśmiecha się odruchowo na te słowa.</p><p>- Uczysz się.</p><p>- Powie mi pan, kiedy będzie przemyt?</p><p>- Przemyca się wódkę i broń. My przerzucamy ludzi. To różnica - poprawia go właściwie tylko dla zasady, bo jemu osobiście wszystko jedno.</p><p>- No to przerzut.</p><p>- Powienien być w ciągu następnych trzech dni.</p><p>- Będziemy tutaj siedzieć trzy doby? - Tomek niemal zrywa się na równe nogi.</p><p>Smuga posyła mu szybkie spojrzenie.</p><p>- A jak niby chcesz znaleźć ojca?</p><p>- No... szukając go... a nie siedząc w śmierdzącym rdzą, smarem i rybami porcie.</p><p>Znów się uśmiecha.</p><p>Dzieciak jest bez wątpienia najciekawszym, co spotkało go w ostatnich dniach... jeśli nawet nie latach.</p><p>- Traciłbyś czas tylko. Nie mówiąc o tym, że szybko by cię dorwała policja czy ochrona. Tak jest najbezpieczniej i najszybciej.</p><p>- Ale... Nikogo nie szukamy - zauważa z jakimś żalem Tomek.</p><p>- Ten przerzut to nasze szukanie - wyjaśnia łagodnie, niemal ojcowsko tłumacząc mu realia życia, które czasami życia w ogóle nie przypomina - Tędy przewijają się wszyscy, którzy przeżyli przy Strefie Mroku dość długo, by stamtąd wiać. Jeśli twój ojciec żyje... na którymś przerzucie go spotkamy.</p><p>Tomek markotnieje, ale nie mówi już nic.</p><p>Smuga nie pyta. Nie walczy z jego wiarą w cudowny, dobry świat, gdzie jeszcze taka wiara znaczy cokolwiek.</p><p>Po prostu robi swoje.</p><p>Pierwszy wspólny przerzut mija bez problemów i ofiar w transporcie.</p><p>Ale Smuga się nie uśmiecha.</p><p>Widzi jak Tomek ze smutkiem patrzy na pierwotną, dziką radość wynędzniałych, rannych ludzi ładujących się do pociągu na zachód. Niektórzy z nich w ogóle nie przypominają ludzi.</p><p>I nie ma wśród nich znajomej twarzy...</p><p> </p><p>Smuga znów zabiera go nad ranem do schronu i kupuje po drodze kakao.</p><p>Takie stare, zalewane mlekiem, w brązowej paczce z młynem na obrazku.</p><p>Mleka nie mają. Zdobywają je dopiero na drugi dzień, Smuga wyprawia się po nie pod linię bunkrów, które po ucieczce rządu przejęły okoliczne grupy przestępcze. </p><p>Idzie za dnia, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. </p><p>Nie mówi potem Tomkowi o tym... </p><p>Po prostu przed nocnym wypadem na patrol podaje mu żeliwny kubek z ciepłym kakao. </p><p>I przez chwilę Tomek znów się uśmiecha. Zaczyna trajkotać, opowiadać o domu i wszystkim, co go spotkało.</p><p>Małomówny z natury przemytnik uchodźców tylko z lekkim, zadumanym uśmiechem przygląda się jego zapałowi.</p><p> </p><p>Trzy przerzuty później nadal nie ma wiadomości o ojcu chłopca.</p><p>Tomek próbuje pytać ludzi z transportu.</p><p>Słyszy wiele języków, chaotyczne krzyki i płacz.</p><p>I nikt nie umie mu nic powiedzieć.</p><p> </p><p>Smuga nie komentuje nic, gdy znów Tomek wraca w ponurym milczeniu na szpicę, kładąc się z bronią hukową na rampie obok niego.</p><p> </p><p>Zdobywa broń dla dzieciaka. Uczy go strzelać i zaczyna pokazywać mu metody przetrwania w betonowej, bezlitosnej dżungli, pośród ludzi, którzy zapomnieli, że byli kiedyś ludźmi.</p><p> </p><p>Przy pierwszym nalocie Tomek trzęsie się ze strachu, skulony na samym dnie schronu, pod szafką.</p><p>Smuga patrzy na niego w milczeniu, po nim lęku nie widać w ogóle.</p><p>- W schronie nic nam nie grozi - mówi łagodnym szeptem - W nocy nie będą latać. Tylko za dnia. Szukają żołnierzy.</p><p>W oczach Tomka jest wciąż ten dziecięcy, pełen niezrozumienia strach, cicho wydobywa z siebie głos:</p><p>- Dlaczego oni to robią?</p><p>- Bo wojna trwa tak naprawdę nadal... Wojna nigdy się nie kończy.</p><p>- A za oceanem?</p><p>- Tam wojny nie było tak naprawdę. Tam uciekają ludzie.</p><p>- Dokąd uciekają? - pyta cicho, patrząc na niego i tylko na niego.</p><p>- Do miejsca, gdzie mogliby wybudować sobie dom. Do bezpieczeństwa. Gdzie nie ma nalotów i przerzutów... ani nikt do nikogo nie strzela - Smuga specjalnie rysuje przed nim idylliczny obraz miejsca zwanego przez uchodźców Przystanią, choć ono przecież kiedyś, dawno dawno temu było więzieniem dla wrogów imperium, po którym już nic nie zostało.</p><p>Ale tak to już jest na tym świecie.</p><p>Ludzie uciekają, imperia upadają.</p><p>Tylko wojny wciąż są nowe i nieustanne...</p><p>- Gdy znajdę tatę, popłyniemy tam - orzeka Tomek z tak głęboką wiarą, że Smuga nie umie się z nim kłócić.</p><p>Zapada cisza.</p><p>Tylko ryk syren dudni gdzieś nad nimi, przy wtórze pożogi jakiegoś budynku i kanonad strzałów.</p><p>Tomek nieśmiało zwraca znów spojrzenie na niego.</p><p>- Magneto...</p><p>- Hm?</p><p>- Czemu ty nigdzie nie uciekasz? Czemu pomagasz w przerzutach?</p><p>Smuga nie odpowiada mu bardzo długą chwilę. W końcu opiera się plecami o ścianę, z której od dwudziestu lat odchodzi farba, a teraz już nawet tynk.</p><p>Nie patrzy na Tomka, gdy mówi cicho:</p><p>- Też kiedyś miałem nadzieję kogoś odszukać w Strefie Mroku.</p><p>- I nie znalazłeś?</p><p>- Jeszcze nie.</p><p>Tomek nie może się chyba zdecydować, czy wolno mu pytać dalej. Czeka kilka minut, nim nieśmiało docieka:</p><p>- Kogo szukasz?</p><p>- Mojego brata - Smuga nie wie właściwie, czemu mu to wyjawia, ale nagle mówi cicho i spokojnie, bez wysiłku, jakby po prostu od zbyt dawna zwlekał z powiedzeniem tego komukolwiek - Był wśród wojska, gdy zamykano Bariery. Walczył. To było bardzo dawno temu... byłeś wtedy bardzo mały. Ale cóż... szukałem go zbyt długo, by teraz sobie po prostu uciec. Wydaje mi się czasem, że każdy jeden ocalony z przyrzutu to w pewnym sensie on... - uśmiecha się słabo sam do siebie - I choć on od wielu lat już pewnie nie żyje... w pewnym sensie pomagam mu, ratując tych ludzi.</p><p>Urywa i przymyka oczy, na chwilę po prostu nie chce widzieć świata.</p><p>Uśmiecha się znów, gorzko i jeszcze słabiej.</p><p>- Czasem myślę, że to głupie.</p><p>- Ratowanie ludzi nie jest głupie - oponuje Tomek i Smuga jest mu za to wdzięczny, choć tego nie mówi.</p><p>Mija kilka długich minut w ciszy, nim Tomek pyta o ostatnią rzecz.</p><p>- Powiesz mi jak miał na imię?</p><p>- Michał - odpowiada cicho, bez emocji.</p><p>- A dalej?</p><p>- Smuga.</p><p>Nagle nie ma sił kłamać, czeka już tylko na okrzyk zdumienia lub zgrozy. Ale ten nie pada.</p><p>Tomek starannie notuje nazwisko w myśli.</p><p>- Będę patrzył i za nim, szukając taty - obiecuje, nim kładzie się spać, zwinięty pod kocem w kulkę.</p><p>Smuga nie rozumie.</p><p>Patrzy na niego przez wiele chwil, potem na słowo wyryte na jego ręce.</p><p>Czyżby się pomylił?</p><p>Czy to mogła być jednak po prostu zbieżność nazwisk?</p><p>Jeśli tak, to czemu dzieciak tak naturalnie mu ufał, jakby wyczuwał, że są Zespoleni?</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrzej Wilmowski nie bierze pod uwagę opcji ucieczki za Bariery aż do ostatniej chwili. </p><p>Do chwili, gdy ląduje w szpitalu z odłamkami bomby w klatce piersiowej i pochylony nad nim sanitariusz mruczy sam do siebie, że trzeba będzie wymyć z krwi stół, bo facet na nim już długo nie pociągnie a leje się z niego jak z fontanny. </p><p>I wtedy, krzycząc z bólu, trzymany za ramiona przez sanitariusza i informowany monotonnym, zobojętniałym na wszystko tonem, że niestety ale morfina skończyła im się pół roku temu, wtedy właśnie Wilmowski po raz pierwszy podejmuje decyzję o powrocie. </p><p>Błaga los. </p><p>Obiecuje niebiosom, jeśli jakieś jeszcze trwają pomimo tylu bomb i walk w powietrzu, że jeśli przeżyje, wróci do żywych na dobre. </p><p>Że porzuci walkę. </p><p>Że to już nie ma sensu. </p><p>Że ucieknie, że wróci za Barierę, odszuka rodzinę. </p><p>Wróci... </p><p>Wróci, jeśli tylko dadzą mu tę jedną szansę więcej. Jeśli tylko przeżyje. </p><p> </p><p>Leżąc na zniszczonej pryczy szpitala polowego, patrzy na podarte, wyblakłe płótno sufitu.</p><p>I jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, że może otworzyć znów oczy.</p><p>Zaczyna planować dotarcie do punktów przerzutów, choć właściwie nie ma pojęcia, jak to wszystko ogarnąć.</p><p> </p><p>I właśnie wtedy z łoskotem, wrzucony impetem wybuchu przez okno, rozsypując wokoło szkło i drzazgi, klnąc i prychając, do jego życia wkracza Smuga.</p><p>Michał Smuga</p><p>Komandos z czasów wojny, który zabawił na polach manerwowych nieco dłużej, bo tego skurczysyna po prostu nikt nie zdołał zabić.</p><p>I Michał ma plan, jak przedostać się przez Bariery. Szuka chętnych, szuka kogoś, kto podjąłby się tak idiotycznie wariackiego planu. </p><p>Wilmowski zgłasza się od razu. </p><p>Ale musi kłamać i na pytania, dlaczego, odpowiada tylko, że chce się stąd wydostać i nie straszne mu przedarcie się przez trzysta kilometrów frontu aż do Barier, a tam dostanie się na przerzut. </p><p>Nie umie bowiem powiedzieć komuś, kogo ledwo zna, że ufa mu tylko dlatego, że te cholerne pięć liter na nadgarstku dręczy go od zawsze, tworząc więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. </p><p>Nie mówi mu. </p><p> </p><p>Ale gdzieś w drodze przez piekło ku Barierom, Wilmowski przestaje wierzyć w bratnie dusze. </p><p>Bo choć Michała lubi i szanuje, wie doskonale, że nie czuje do niego nic po za tym. </p><p>A i Michał z wyraźną tęsknotą opowiada o żonie i dzieciach, których odebrała mu wojna. </p><p> </p><p>Więc potwierdza się to, co kiedyś Wilmowski mówił swojej żonie. </p><p>Bratnie dusze to pieprzony żart na którym kiedyś nabrał się ktoś i cały świat przypłacił to mdłościami. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>To jest ten przerzut. </p><p>Ten jeden, ostatni przerzut. </p><p>Tomek zaczyna popadać w rezygnację, coraz rzadziej mówi cokolwiek. </p><p>Nalotów jest coraz więcej... </p><p>I Smuga podejmuje decyzję, że to już koniec. </p><p>Ustala to z resztą szmuglerów. Odbiera swoją dolę tylko po to, by mieć na bilety za ocean. </p><p>Na dwa bilety. </p><p>I gdy wracając do schronu o świcie, rzuca do Tomka cicho, że za dwa dni ruszają do Przystani, chłopiec nie protestuje. </p><p>Tylko kiwa głową. </p><p>Rozumie, że tym razem po prostu przegrał... że przegrał wszystko. </p><p>Bo ze Strefy Mroku nikt nie wraca. </p><p> </p><p>Zaczyna mówić o Przystani, zaczyna snuć marzenia i plany. </p><p>Smuga uśmiecha się odruchowo, gdy słyszy jak Tomek wlicza go w takie snucie marzeń o przyszłości. </p><p>Zgadza się na psa, zgadza na domek nad jeziorem. Nawet na dwa psy ostatecznie. </p><p>I gdy podczas kolejnego nalotu, w dzień przed ostatnim przerzutem, Tomek trzęsie się przez sen, Smuga opiera dłoń na jego barkach.</p><p>Kojąc strach chłopca łagodnym głosem, nazywa go wtedy "synem" po raz pierwszy.</p><p> </p><p>I to jest takie miłe uczucie...</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Michał nie umie zachować powagi po prostu nigdy.</p><p>Stojąc na trapie śmieje się z czegoś cicho.</p><p>I choć początkowo Wilmowskiego nieziemsko to drażniło, teraz tylko się do niego lekko uśmiecha.</p><p> </p><p>Patrzy na port z obawą, z niecierpliwym wyczekiwaniem człowieka, który zbyt wiele razy już otrzymał od losu piekło, by teraz liczyć na spokój.</p><p> </p><p>Nie wie.</p><p> </p><p>Jeszcze nie wie, że właśnie w tej chwili na rampie zerwał się raptownie chłopak w ciemnej kurtce i z drżących rąk wysunęła mu się lornetka.</p><p>Jeszcze nie wie, że dławiąc się bezgłośnymi łzami, ten chłopiec rzucił się biegiem przez port ku molo.</p><p>Że ktoś za nim wołał, nim dopadł go rozpaczliwym biegiem i ukrył pośród narzędzi w stoczni, nim seria z karabinu przeszyła powietrze tuż obok.</p><p>Że Tomek, ściskając mocno Smugę za rękę szeptał tylko jedno słowo.</p><p>Jedno słowo które Smuga zrozumiał mniej więcej wtedy, gdy spojrzał na prom.</p><p>- Tata.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Ściskając ojca za ramię, Tomek wychyla się przez burtę i oczarowany wpatruje się w rosnący z każdą chwilą ląd na horyzoncie. </p><p>Przystań jest znacznie piękniejsza niż mógłby sobie to kiedykolwiek wyobrazić </p><p>Wilmowski z lekkim uśmiechem patrzy na podziw w oczach syna.</p><p>- Kiedyś ten ląd nazywano Australią - rzuca cicho, a zaciekawione spojrzenie od razu unosi się na niego. </p><p>- Opowiesz mi?</p><p>- Opowiem - Wilmowski urywa na chwilę, bo znajomy śmiech rozlega się gdzieś za nimi zupełnie nagle.</p><p>Odwraca się i tylko kręci głową.</p><p>Oczywiście, że Michał musiał wypaść za burtę. Wypaść, wyskoczyć, zostać wypchniętym?</p><p>Tego Wilmowski nie jest pewien... Ale widzi jak przyjaciel ze śmiechem grozi pięścią komuś na pokładzie.</p><p>Odruchowo zerka właśnie tam.</p><p>Jan Smuga siedzi na samym skraju burty, machając nogami nad pustką i śmieje się z miny brata.</p><p>Chyba wyczuwa spojrzenie, bo unosi głowę i patrzy przez chwilę wprost na Wilmowskiego. </p><p>Uśmiecha się lekko, kiwając mu głową. </p><p>Uśmiecha się i Andrzej, choć sam nie wie dlaczego. </p><p>Obaj nie wiedzą. </p><p>Ale chyba właśnie wtedy obaj rozumieją, że w sumie każdy żart opiera się na małym ziarenku prawdy...</p><p>Nawet jeśli to ziarenko trzeba dopiero zasiać na zgliszczach spalonego świata. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>